Oh Draco
by GASPLudwig
Summary: Blaise has finally found love.Only he's found it in the girl his best friend, Draco, is after.  Will he let his friend have the girl? Or will he fight for her? Bad Summary. Blaise/OC/Draco
1. Chapter 1

_**(BLAISE POV)**_

_**I walked down the small corridor of the train, leading to the compartment that was occupied by fellow Slytherines to get my robes. We would be arriving at school within the hour and I desperately needed to change before we were forced out of the train and into the boats. The train was buzzing with talk of the first new girl we've had here for the past four years. From what I've heard, she was the hottest girl to ever set foot on the train, even if she was a mud blood. I couldn't wait to spread the news of the new girl. I knew Draco would be happy to know there was another girl he could fool into loving him. But maybe it was her who would be fooling him. I've heard talk that every guy that's meet her so far is already completely in love with her. Idiots. **_

"_**Yeah, I heard she's gorgeous! But come on! She's like, best friends with loony Lovegood!" Some girl gossiped from inside one of the compartments I passed. I heard that too. Apparently they were best friends before they even knew they were witches. The girl was right though. I mean, how sane can you be when your constantly hanging around that wack job? **_

_**I stopped at the compartment that held my stuff along with Draco and Pansy. I opened the cramped door to see Pansy's pug face against Draco's boney one. I closed my eyes quickly at the sight of them snogging heavily. I was used to Draco and Pansy snogging, I mean Draco practically snogged every girl in sight, but I still didn't like to look.**_

"_**What do you want Blaise?" Pansy spat at me, she didn't like me that much. I'm guessing it was because me and Draco were best mates, and she got jealous of the time we spent together. Of course she didn't know that Draco was just using her to get what he wanted.**_

"_**I need to get my robes." I sneered while Draco just laughed lightly. "Did you hear about the new girl?" I asked and Draco's eyes light up with interest. Meanwhile Pansy just scowled. I guess she didn't like that Draco could get any girl he wanted. **_

"_**All I've heard was that she's almost as bad a witch as Longbottom is." Pansy laughed uneasily, she obviously heard about the girl's good looks, and her eyes warned me not to tell Draco anymore.**_

"_**Word on the train is that she's got every guy tied around her little finger without even knowing it." I laughed steadily. "From what people are saying, she's the best looking girl that's ever been here." **_

_**Pansy's face turned into a livid frown when she saw the famous play boy smirk pop up on Draco's face.**_

"_**Is that so?…Well, then go on, get going, give me some privacy will you!" Draco's voice took the command of a true leader as he waved me away as I grabbed my robes and made for the hall way, hearing them snogging as I left.**_

_**I walked out into the hall as someone was walking down towards the last of the compartments. Next thing I know, I'm stumbling backward with a hand holding my forehead and the other gripping the wall. I heard a string of curses and it took me a minute to realize it was me swearing. It took me a minute to realize that I had bumped heads with someone.**_

"_**What the hell! Watch where your going next time will you!" I screetched, rubbing my temples, but not opening my eyes. **_

"_**I-I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there!" A small chiming voice floated through the air. I looked up to see an extremely small little thing with curves in all the right places. Her hair was a chestnut color and flowed down to her belly button in large ringlets. Her eyes were more of a piercing forest green then the contacts Pansy had bought last year.**_

"_**Don't apologize him! He should have been watching where he was going! There was no need to use such profanities! You walked right into Ryan, and she's not crying like a little baby!" Luna's sing song voice traveled to me. The new girl…Ryan, right? She just blushed and turned her eyes away from me.**_

"_**Luna, it's not completely his fault, I wasn't exactly watching where I was going either." The new girl whispered.**_

_**Luna just rolled her eyes and grabbed the girls hand, pulling her down the hall past me and towards one of the compartments. **_

"_**Wait!" I roared, grabbing hold of her wrist, she turned around to face me, letting go of Luna's hand and blushing a deep red. "I-I um….are you the new girl?" Of course she's the new girl. I was such an idiot. **_

"_**Um, yes actually…I am." She blushed more, if that was possible.**_

"_**Oh, uh, what's your name?" I tried to stall her, hoping Draco would notice I was talking to such a Beautiful girl and come asking ME for details for a change.**_

"_**Come on, we need to get our robes on!" Luna's sing song voice came again.**_

"_**Coming." The girl called back over her shoulder before turning back to me. "Um, I'm Ryan, and it seems like I better be going, so…" She bite her lip and blushed again.**_

"_**Oh yeah, sure, sure….um, I'll see you later?" She nodded agreement, though she didn't seem to sure. Probably because she knew Luna didn't really approve of me. Ryan walked down the hall after Luna and grabbed her hand, Luna pulled her quickly down the hall behind her, mumbling something about how I was bad news and a Slytherine. **_

"_**I'm Blaise by the way!" I called after her, either she didn't hear me, or she didn't care, because she just continued skipping down the corridor after Loony Lovegood. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**(RYAN POV)**_

Of course, being the clumsy fool that I am, I ran right into some tall brown haired guy who was coming out of one of the compartments. He swore like there was no tomorrow as our heads banged into each other. He squinted his blue eyes closed and rubbed his temples angrily.

"What the hell! What where your gong next time will you!" He screamed, scaring me half to death.

"Slytherine." Luna whispered in my ear before the boys eyes snapped open.

"I-I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there!" My voice sounded shaky and I hoped no one picked up on it. I heard Luna saying something mean about the boy and how it was all his fault and decided to cut in.

"Luna, it's not completely his fault, I wasn't exactly watching where I was going either." My voice softened and I felt myself blush. Luna just rolled her eyes and grabbed my hand, dragging me down the hall behind her.

"Wait!" The boy shouted, and I didn't know he was talking to me until a hand grabbed my wrist, I turned to face him. "I-I, um,…are you the new girl?"

"Um, yes, actually…I am." News sure did travel fast around here didn't it? I mean, how much did these people know about me already.

"Oh, uh, what's your name?" The boy looked around like he was waiting for something drastic to happen. I heard Luna's delicate voice calling from behind me.

"Coming" I called over my shoulders and blushed again. "Um, I'm Ryan, and it seems like I better be going, so…." I turned around slowly, nodding when he asked something about seeing me later and ran after Luna who was holding a hand out to me, I took it hastily and let her drag me down the hall, laughing as she did so.

"You don't want to get to know that one Rye, He just doesn't hang out with the right crowd and all. He's a Slytherine. Besides, I'll introduce you to some of my friends, just as soon as we have these robes on." She said glancing down at my black skinny jeans and moron sweater top.

"I'm Blaise by the way!" The boy called out. I didn't pay any attention to it, just a little blush is all. I would not be associating with him and his 'kind' as Luna called them. Blaise…wasn't he the guy who always followed around the rude Malfoy kid everyone talked about. Yep, definitely bad news. Was it bad that I got butterflies in my stomach when I heard his voice?

"I'm telling you," Luna said as we walked out of the girls bathroom and headed back down the hall to our compartment, wearing our robes. Luna wore a raven claw scarf on hers, but I would have to wait to get one. "The only good guy around here is Neville. He's such a sweet heart." She smiled pleasantly, as I thought about how I would be part of RavenClaw soon enough. I mean, I had to be in RavenClaw, it was the perfect fit. Luna and I were like sister's. She was just a little more deluded from the world is all.

"I think someones got quite a crush on this Neville fellow." I elbowed her with a smile and a wink.

"Yeah, yeah." She blushed cutely as we stopped in front of one of the little compartment doors. "These are some of my friends, I'm sure you'll like them, they're in Gryffindor though, but they are super nice, especially Hermione. She's the one with the puffy hair. OH! And Ginny's the red head. Ron's her brother, they look exactly alike….uhhh, oh yeah! HARRY! How could I forget, he's the other one…he has glasses." I sighed as Luna opened the door. She liked to talk. More like babble. She went on, and on, without taking a breath. I honestly don't know how she does it.

"Ronald, that extremely barbaric, your not supposed to play with your fo-" The one Luna described as Hermione was scolding the red head boy, Ron, but stopped as we walked in. Harry was sitting near the window, cleaning off his glasses, but put them back on quickly when he saw us, Ginny was twirling her hair around her finger and looking out the window and continued doing so even after we walked in, Ron just sat there and starred at me, two pieces of long black candy, resembling Twislers, hanging out of his mouth. The whole scene looked like it was straight out of Teen Witch, which made me smile.

"Luna! Hey, sit down. Oh! And you too of course. I'm sorry, are you the new girl?" God, news really did travel fast. I sat down in between Luna and that Harry fellow, and across from the Ron kid who continued to stare. I blushed horribly.

"Yes, I am new. Hi, my name is Ryan." I greeted everyone, and they all seemed to smile back.

"Hey there, I', Harry." The boy next to me extended his hand and I took it.

"Honestly Ron, could you please stop starring." Hermione rolled her eyes at him and I blushed deeper.

"I-I'm Ron. Ron Weasley." The boy extended his slightly clammy hand and I, yet again accepted. "That's Ginny." He said pointing to his sister who sat there quietly. I wondered what was wrong. "She just wants to get there already." Ron shook his head and laughed. I smiled along, though I didn't see the humor. I was getting impatient as well.

"So what school did you go to before you decided to apply to Hogwarts." Hermione asked sweetly.

"Knock high school." I answered.

"I don't believe I've heard of that one." Harry commented. "How old are you?"

"Fifteen, and that's probably because it's a non magic school." I giggled. "I didn't even know I was a witch until the letter from Hogwarts came in the summer." I shrugged lightly, acting like it was no big deal that all the other fifteen and sixteen year olds in the compartment actually knew about magic.

"Bloody hell! How did you survive!" Ron's eyes grew wide.

"Ronald! Not everyone need magic to live you know. Look at all the muggles!" Hermione was the voice of reason.

"WE'RE HERE!" Luna's voice was more sing song-y then usual, a moment later a hard tap came on the door followed by a man's voice telling us that we had arrived and it was time to get off.

We headed out onto another plate form, and followed the line that lead to the boats.

"Six per boat! Six per boat!" A large man was yelling from the edge of the water. Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione, joined a boat holding two other red head boys and left me and Luna to find another boat.

"Neville!" Luna piped as a boy approached us, looking more like an over stuffed teddy bear than an actual boy.

"Hello there Luna, who's your friend?" I felt all bubbly. This was the boy that Luna had a crush on! They looked so cute standing next to each other. I felt my eyes go wide and a huge smile appear on my face.

"I'm Ryan! Why don't you share a boat with us!" I gushed and he nodded his agreement, while silently taking Luna's hand in his and leading him to a boat with three other people in it.

I walked behind them, watching as she blushed, and he whispered little things in her ear. It was so cute!

We stepped into a boat and I heard a low growl. The blonde boy sitting in the front turned around.

"Oh hush Malfoy, it's the last boat." Luna chimed in while laughing. The boy turned his muscular torso completely around to face us. He looked me over slowly and I crossed my arms over my chest, I felt like a doll. A cocky grin sprung up on his face and he turned back around, nudging the boy I ran into earlier and removing his arm from around the girl next to him.

"Do you need help?" The blonde asked as he stood and extended a hand towards me, noticing I was a little nervous about stepping into the swaying boat.

"Um.." I just smiled lightly and took hold of the hand he extended. "Thanks…" I'd heard about Draco Malfoy. Blonde hair, wealthy family, soon to be death eater. I'd also heard about him and about every girl in school. He was the type to confess his undying love for a girl, then be found in bed with their sister the next day. I was warned about him over and over on the train by Luna that I should stay away, and that's what I intended on doing. He smirked slightly and sat down next to me, leaving an empty seat at the front of the boat. He still held my hand and I smiled sweetly as I moved it out of my grip. I didn't want to hurt his feelings, but I didn't mind hurting that ego one bit.

"So you're the ferret?" I asked innocently. His face became livid for a second, but calmed down quickly. Luna's small frown turned into a full blown smile, and Neville just laughed.

"No, he's the prince." Pug faced Pansy said, sending a wink in Draco's direction. I nodded as if considering this. Yeah right.

"Told you I'd see you later." Blaise smiled from next to Pansy, as if just noticing my presence.

"Yeah. Go figure." I blushed deeply. He was adorable….but, a bad adorable…I think. I wasn't supposed to like him, so why do I feel like I kinda do?

"Silly Ryan, I love it when you blush." Luna laughed quietly, she was so out of it sometimes. I smiled along and rolled my eyes at her.


	3. Chapter 3

_(BLAISE POV)_

"**And her eyes! Did you see those things! There like a bright forest or something! And she's so tiny! I think she comes up to my shoulder! I felt like I would brake her just by touching her! And her voice! It's like a bell! Can you believe it! There's actually a hot girl at Hogwarts!" After seeing Ryan, Draco had not shut up about her. Mostly about her looks and how he was planning on getting her. Much to Pansy's dismay, she had to sit there with us at the Slytherine table while he went on and on about this girl. He talked about her more in his snobby way then in a way that would suggest true feelings for the girl. He was probably just saying those things so everyone would envy him more when he got her. I looked over to where she stood in line behind the first years, still waiting to be sorted. She fit in perfectly there. Hell, some of them were even taller then her. She waved frantically across the room to Luna who waved back just as frantically. They acted much younger then they actually were. Or maybe I just think that because my friends act so much older then they actually are.**

"**So, Blaise, you've meet her, what do you think? Is she gonna fall for it? I mean, if I act like a perfect gentlemen and pretend that I think I've finally found the girl for me?" How could Pansy put up with this? I mean, somewhere in the back of her mind she has to know he doesn't actually love her. Still, she is a little slower then the rest of us.**

"**Didn't you use that one on the Riley girl?" I asked with a laugh.**

"**Yeah, yeah, your right, I'll think of something…" Draco began muttering to himself. **

"**GRYFFINDOR!" I looked up to the yelling hat and slightly gasped in surprise as Ryan hopped up sadly and walked towards the ecstatic Gryffindor table. She waved half heartedly at Luna before talking a seat next to Ron and his brothers. **

_**(RYAN POV)**_

_**I sat down next to Ron and another red head, and across from Harry and Hermione. **_

"_**I can't believe your in Gryffindor!" Harry said excitedly.**_

"_**Yeah, me either." I said a tad sourly, but smiled anyway. They didn't seem to notice.**_

"_**I'm Fred." The red head next to me popped up, a goofy grin on his face.**_

"_**And I'm George." An identical head popped up from behind him. **_

"_**Nice to meet you, I'm Ryan." I smiled joyfully and shook their hands. They smiled too and suddenly food appeared on the table. I gasped in supprise. "Did you do that?" I whispered, wide eyed.**_

_**Both twins laughed, "No, he did!" They said pointing up to the podium where a man with a long white beard was saying something about letting the feast begin. I turned away from him to find everyone at the table digging in. I quickly grabbed a blue berry muffin before they were all gone and began to eat. I looked around the room to find everyone eating. I stopped when I found Draco Malfoy's eyes glued t me. I looked away quickly and turned to look at Blaise who was also looking at me. My heart fluttered and I looked away. I could feel the blush on my face. Did I really like this Slytherin?**_


End file.
